powszechnesensownefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rzuty (kinematyka)
Rzut pionowy - karmienie Allaha chrupkami Nieraz zapewne bawiłeś się losem swych chrupków, podrzucając je w powietrze i dając im chwilę złudnej wolności, po której i tak nieuchronnie trafiały one do twego przełyku. Wyobraź sobie teraz, że znów siedzisz na krześle w sali, i jak zawsze, podrzucasz chrupek aż pod sufit tak, aby spadł ci on prosto w twoją paskudną mordę (albo twarz - przyp. red.). Jak wysoko poleci, po jakim czasie spadnie? Spójrzmy: Wznoszenie na wzorach Wiadomo, że h_{max} jest najwyższym położeniem chrupka. Dlatego można do niego zastosować wzór na położenie chrupka, który jest wyżej. h_{max} = h_0 + v_0t - \frac{gt^2}{2} Tutaj h_0 będzie równe 0, czyli zakładamy, że liczymy wysokość rzutu od ręki. Zauważ, że ostatni znak to minus - paskudna grawitacja spowalnia naszego chrupka ciągnąc go ku ziemi (lub buzi), nie pomaga jej uciec w kosmos. t jest czasem jakiego potrzebuje paskudna siła grawitacji na wyzerowanie prędkości wznoszenia chrupka ku wolności. Od momentu wyzerowania chrupek zacznie spadać (a co, ma zawisnąć w przestrzeni?). g , jakbyś zapomniał, jest wektorem tej paskudnej grawitacji. Dokładniej przyspieszeniem. I wynosi 10 \frac{m}{s^2} . v_0 to szybkość, z jaką wyrzucamy chrupka w kosmos (i tak wróci). h_{max} = v_0t - \frac{gt^2}{2} Przypomnijmy sobie wzór na przyspieszenie. g zresztą jest takim, więc rozpiszmy go: g = \frac{\Delta v}{t} Widzisz? Nawet możesz lenić dupę przed monitorem, nie musisz szukać tego wyżej. g = \frac {t} = \frac {t} g = \frac{v_0}{t} W liczniku obliczamy wartość bezwzględną z różnicy szybkości - jak już wspomniałem, chrupek się w końcu zatrzyma i będzie to koniec wznoszenia się. Dlatego jest to nasza końcowa szybkość. Zastanówmy się, czego nie mamy we wzorze h_{max} . Jest to oczywiście czas, który nie będzie nam potrzebny. Mamy go we wzorze na g , więc zamieńmy go: t = \frac{v_0}{g} Podstawmy to pod wzór na h_{max} h_{max} = v_0 \times \frac{v_0}{g} - \frac{gv_0^2}{2g} = v_0 \times \frac{v_0}{g} - \frac{g}{2} \times \frac{v_0^2}{g^2} h_{max} = \frac{v_0^2}{g} - \frac{1}{2} \left(\frac{v_0^2}{g}\right) h_{max} = \frac{v_0^2}{2g} Znając szybkość początkową bez problemu wyliczysz wysokość swojego rzutu. Swobodny spadek ku pożarciu Taki typowy chrupek to ma przerąbane. Ledwie poczuł wolność, a tu biednemu zawsze wiatr w oczy... Teraz czeka na najgorsze, na pożarcie. On już wie, że spadek w dół, czyli druga część jego ruchu to podróż w jedną stronę. Czy ty jednak zdajesz sobie z tego wszystkiego? Czy jesteś pewien, że jesteś gotowy na zetknięcie z rzeczywistością? Taki sceptyk z ciebie, nie wierzysz mi? To patrz uważnie, zwolenniku kretyńskiej filozofii: Ten chrupek, który powoli zaczyna mnie denerwować, poleciał w górę na pewną wysokość mierzoną od ręki. A więc spaść też ma na rękę (lub twój otwór gębowy na wysokości ręki), czyli przebędzie tyle samo - dokładnie \Delta h . Skoro tak, to ruch zacznie się od h_{max} i z v_0 = 0 . Pamiętasz może wzór na przemieszczenie? Wiem, że nie. Nie sprawdzaj, jest niżej. h_0 = h_{max} - v_0t - \frac{gt^2}{2} Podstawiając odpowiednie h_0 i v_0 , obydwa zerowe, otrzymujemy: 0 = h_{max} - \frac{gt^2}{2} Zawsze możesz użyć tego jako funkcji y(t) (położenia na osi OY od czasu). Ew. możesz wyliczyć czas używając delty. Wiem, że i tak to wkujesz jak idiota i zastosujesz gdzie będziesz w stanie. It's not even my final form W przypadku wznoszenia się chrupka wyprowadziliśmy poniższy wzór: h_{max} = \frac{v_0^2}{2g} Co jeśli nie mamy szybkości początkowej? Jednak weźmy jeszcze raz pod uwagę, że gdy wyrzucamy chrupka, grawitacja zeruje naszą prędkość. Ona potrzebuje na to ustalonego czasu. Czyli im mocniej (z większą prędkością) wyrzucimy chrupka, tym dłużej będzie się wznosił. Siła grawitacji zawsze działa z takim samym przyspieszeniem - jedynie czas będzie się zmieniał. Rozumując od końca, gdy mamy czas wznoszenia się, możemy wyliczyć prędkość początkową! g to i tak było przyspieszenie, więc jego wzór to: g = \frac{v_0}{t} Po zamianie tego wzoru uzyskujemy v_0 = gt Teraz bez problemu możemy podstawić to pod wzór h_{max} h_{max} = \frac{(gt)^2}{2g} = \frac{g^2 t^2}{2g} h_{max} = \frac{gt^2}{2} Rzut poziomy Jest wtedy, kiedy chrupek wygląda na niesmaczny, więc rzucasz go poziomo przed siebie (niech sobie nie myśli szmaciarz, że może się wznosić). Wtedy mamy tak naprawdę dwa ruchy w jednym. Jeden jest jednostajny - czyli ruch bezpośrednio prosto, a drugi to także już znany spadek swobodny, bo paskudna grawitacja i tak chce mieć go dla siebie. Jak daleko poleci chrupek? Ile mu to zajmie? t_{calkowity} - ile mu to zajmie - bo leci dopóki nie dotknie ziemi x_{max} = v_0t_{calkowity} - jak daleko poleci (fachowo: zasięg) - bo leci właśnie tak długo jak widać powyżej A więc wystarczyło to policzyć ze wzorów na ruch jednostajny, jeśli się nie zorientowałeś. Proste? Proste. Ale zaczyna się zabawa... Bo właściwie mamy co chcemy, ale ktoś może jeszcze chcieć od nas współrzędnych chrupka np. w połowie ruchu. Na przykład ktoś kto układa zadania na maturę. Wtedy możemy wyróżnić dwa wzory: x = v_0t, t - jak daleko od nas jest chrupek po czasie t y = \frac{gt^2}{2} - gdzie t jest to samo co powyżej Po wyznaczeniu t z równania pierwszego możemy je podstawić do równania y . y = \frac{gx^2}{2v_0^2} - wzór ten opisuje zależność y(x), z tego wzoru można też wyznaczyć dowolną drugą współrzędną znając pierwszą i czas początkowy. Jak przyjrzysz się uważnie, to zauważysz, że jest to narzędzie szatana - funkcja kwadratowa. Stąd wiadomo, że torem ruchu (tor ruchu to linia po której poruszał się chrupek) jest władca wszechświata - parabola. Ruch nie jest wieczny Dobra, dobra, dobra. Chwila. Ale może jednak będzie mi potrzebny czas całkowity? Oczywiście, że kiedyś się przyda. Jak dobrze pamiętam, użyłem go we wzorze na x_{max} . To jest prosty wzór i bez problemu go zamienimy. t_{calkowity} = \frac{x_{max}}{v_0} Jednak ten wzór w wielu sytuacjach może się okazać tak przydatny jak smalec bez chleba (czyli bardzo rzadko). Najlepiej by było, gdybyśmy wyznaczyli sobie jeszcze x_{max} i podstawili do wzoru. Jak dobrze pamiętam, nasza nieszczęsna niewiadoma znajdowała się we wzorze na y . W tym przypadku bierzemy pod uwagę ruch od początku do końca, czyli skrajne wartości - tak samo skrajnym w tym przypadku będzie położenie początkowe y_0 . y_0 = \frac{gx_{max}^2}{2v_0^2} 2v_0^2y_0 = gx_{max}^2 x_{max}^2 = \frac{2y_0v_0^2}{g} x_{max} = \sqrt{\frac{2y_0v_0^2}{g}} Dobra, nie bądźmy już tacy mądrzy. Poza tym, z tego co widzę, ten wzór nie jest końcowy, bo jakaś pierdoła zostawiła tam kwadrat pod pierwiastkiem. Wyciągnijmy to na zewnątrz. x_{max} = v_0\sqrt{\frac{2y_0}{g}} No, i to się nazywa wzór! Teraz tylko pozostaje go podstawić pod wzór na t_{calkowity} . t_{calkowity} = \frac{v_0\sqrt{\frac{2y_0}{g}}}{v_0} t_{calkowity} = \sqrt{\frac{2y_0}{g}} Jak pewnie widzisz, to było trudne, bo trzeba znać wzory. Cholera weźmie tych wszystkich fizyków, ciągle tylko wzory i wzory. No ale przynajmniej teraz dasz radę napisać sprawdzian na pozytywną ocenę. Znaczy napiszesz, jeżeli nie zapomnisz wzorów. Dzięki powyższym wzorom, które powinieneś pamiętać, wyliczysz wszystkie dane lamo-lemura. Jeżeli czegoś nie uwzględniłem, to pewnie da się to wyznaczyć albo źle pytasz. Rzut ukośny Ta sprytna technika rzucenia chrupka na ławkę kolegi przydaje się w wielu sytuacjach. Od zwykłej pomocy głodnemu do przemycania ściągi przez wygrawerowanie jej cyrklem - oczywiście ściąga nie może być większa niż chrupek, więc trzeba się popisać niezwykłą precyzją. Zobaczmy jak wygląda taki ruch. W pierwszej części chrupek się wznosi - więc występują dwa ruchy: * jednostajny w poziomie - analogicznie jak w rzucie poziomym chrupek będzie się przemieszczał w osi x cały czas z taką samą prędkością; * opóźniony w pionie - ponieważ na początku nadamy jakąś prędkość wznoszenia, a paskudna grawitacja będzie chciała zagarnąć go dla siebie (dzięki czemu chrupek nie odleci w pi- ekhm, nieskończenie wysoko w górę). Od momentu osiągnięcia wysokości maksymalnej (siły przyciągania i prędkość pionowa się równoważą i chrupek się nie wznosi) chrupek zacznie spadać. Oczywiście przyciąganie się nie zmieni, ale zmieni się charakter ruchu pionowego - będzie to ruch przyspieszony. Od tego momentu ruch wygląda analogicznie jak w rzucie poziomym. Składowe wektory W każdym momencie ruchu dowolny wektor prędkości (strzałka oznaczająca, w którą stronę i jak szybko leci chrupek) będziemy mogli podzielić na wektory składowe. Będzie to rzutowanie (było na technice) na osie wykresu. thumbJak pewnie zauważyłeś, napisałem że poziomo jest ruch jednostajny. W ruchu jednostajnym prędkość się nie zmienia, tak jak jej wektor. Stąd wiemy, że przez cały ruch wektor osi X (tej poziomej) będzie taki sam. Jedynie chrupek będzie leciał coraz wolniej w górę, a potem zacznie coraz szybciej w dół. Daje nam to wskazówkę, że z wektorów składowych będzie się zmieniał wektor pionowy. Zakładając, że chrupka rzucamy z prędkością \vec{v} pod kątem \alpha , możemy z filarów zła wyznaczyć wartości prędkości składowych: v_y = v \times \sin \alpha v_x = v \times \cos \alpha Analogicznie, przekształcając wzory, wyliczymy wartość sinusa lub cosinusa z kąta \alpha , dzięki czemu uzyskasz sam kąt (korzystając np. z tablic wartości funkcji trygonometrycznych). Położenie chrupka Chrupek po wykonaniu rzutu będzie się przemieszczał (bo tego od niego chcieliśmy zresztą). Oznacza to, że będzie zmieniał pozycję w przestrzeni z czasem i będziemy mogli wyliczyć te wartości! Czujesz już ten zbliżający się dreszcz emocji z tym związany? No to zaczynajmy. Najpierw potrzebujemy prędkości początkowej - to jest prędkość, z jaką rzucamy chrupek. Wyliczamy z niej wartości składowe (jak wyżej) i jedziemy ze wzorami! Poziomo ruch chrupka będzie wyglądał jak ruch jednostajny. A więc korzystając z doświadczenia (kinematyka oraz rzut poziomy) wypisujemy wzór na położenie w ruchu jednostajnym (w tym przypadku, jak i w podobnych, jest to wzór na drogę). x = v_{0x}t Zapytasz mnie, czemu v_{0x} ? Otóż chrupek teraz porusza się poziomo, czyli w osi x , a więc używajmy odpowiednich prędkości. Pionowo jednak zaczyna się zabawa! Chrupek stara się poruszać normalnie (jednostajnie), więc chciałby, aby jego położenie zmieniało się jak wyżej - prędkość razy czas. Czyli przez dwie sekundy przeleciałby wzwyż dwa razy więcej niż przez jedną. Ale oczywiście nie mogłoby być tak łatwo. No i jednocześnie ciężko, bo rzut na ławkę byłby niemożliwy. Paskudna grawitacja i tutaj ma swoje wpływy i ciągnie chrupek w dół. Czyli musimy odjąć wpływ grawitacji od położenia, jakie chciałby mieć chrupek. Nadążasz? Wiem, że nie. A więc chrupek leci w górę. Jego położenie powinno się zmieniać jak w ruchu jednostajnym - czyli w każdej sekundzie przeleciałby tyle samo. Dodatkowo działa grawitacja. Grawitacja ciągnie w dół. Chrupek przez to leci z każdą chwilą coraz mniej w górę, a w pewnym momencie przestaje lecieć w górę i zaczyna lecieć w dół. Jako, że grawitacja działa tak samo (z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej - a co się będą odmieńcy w powietrzu panoszyć), chrupek leci coraz szybciej w dół. A więc jego położenie dochodzi do punktu y_{max} , a potem y się zmniejsza. Wychodząc od tych założeń. Wyznaczamy wzór podobny do tego z rzutu pionowego. Albo nie, będzie taki sam. Dlaczego? Bo chrupek właśnie w taki sposób leci pionowo! y = v_{oy}t - \frac{gt^2}{2} Prędkość i czas Prędkości nie mam za bardzo co tłumaczyć, bo jeżeli poprawnie wykułeś wzory z kinematyki to nie mam co dodawać do tego. Wygląda to tak, że pionowo w pierwszej części rzutu - ruchu opóźnionym - prędkość się zmniejsza, a potem chrupek zawraca, więc prędkość jest ujemna i się zwiększa. Poziomo prędkość jest stała. v_x = const x_y = v_{0y} - gt Prędkość pionową wyznacza się analogicznie jak w rzucie pionowym. Analogicznie chrupek osiąga maksymalną wysokość zanim zawróci - czyli w momencie, gdy już straci siły, aby lecieć do góry i jego prędkość pionowa wyniesie 0. v_y = 0 0 = v_{0y} - gt gt = v_{0y} t = \frac{v_{0y}}{g} Udało nam się! Po zamianie uzyskaliśmy wzór na czas! Dodatkowo wzór ten możemy rozbić na wzór na czas wznoszenia i spadania. Rzut poziomy jest symetryczny, a więc te czasy będą równe. Mając te informacje, wyliczmy alternatywny wzór na czas całkowity. t_{wz} = t_{sp} \Rightarrow t = t_{wz} + t_{sp} v_{0y} = v_0 \sin \alpha t = \frac{v_0 \sin \alpha}{g} + \frac{v_0 \sin \alpha}{g} = \frac{2v_0 \sin \alpha}{g} Fascynujące, nieprawdaż? Ale zabawa jeszcze nie dobiegła końca! Wysokość maksymalna Mając czas wznoszenia wyliczymy wysokość maksymalną. Robimy to, podstawiając ten czas pod wzór na położenie y. Czas wznoszenia ma to do siebie, że gdy dobiegnie końca, to chrupek się już nie wznosi (a zaczyna opadać), więc w momencie t_{wz} osiągniemy wysokość maksymalną. y_{max} = v_{0y}t - \frac{gt^2}{2} , t = \frac{v_{0y}}{g} y_{max} = v_{0y}\frac{v_{0y}}{g} - \frac{g \left( \frac{v_{0y}}{g} \right)^2}{2} = \frac{v_{0y}^2}{g} - \frac{g \frac{v_{0y}^2}{g^2}}{2} y_{max} = \frac{v_{0y}^2}{g} - \frac{v_{0y}^2}{2g} = 1 \frac{v_{0y}^2}{g} - \frac{1}{2} \frac{v_{0y}^2}{g} y_{max} = \frac{v_{0y}^2}{2g} I rozwijając ten wzór o definicję v_{0y} ... y_{max} = \frac{v_0^2 \sin^2 \alpha}{2g} Zasięg (odległość maksymalna) Tutaj wystarczy pod wzór na położenie x podstawić czas całkowity (no bo musi wszystko przelecieć). z = v_{ox}t , t = \frac{2v_0 \sin \alpha}{g} , v_{0x} = v_0 \cos \alpha z = v_0 \cos \alpha \frac{2v_0 \sin \alpha}{g} = \frac{2v_0^2 v_0 \cos \alpha \sin \alpha}{g} Korzystając z własności funkcji zamienimy to na coś prostszego. z = \frac{2v_0^2 \sin 2\alpha}{g} Kategoria:Fizyka Kategoria:Kinematyka Kategoria:Mechanika